If You Could See Me Now
by yhcorb
Summary: A cet instant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était qu'une simple humaine, sans don surnaturel, dont le cœur venait de voler en éclats. Alors elle fit ce qu'elle savait faire. Elle cria. Elle cria jusqu'à en perdre sa voix. Elle cria son nom.


**If You Could See Me Now**

Synopsis : A cet instant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était qu'une simple humaine, sans don surnaturel, dont le cœur venait de voler en éclats. Alors elle fit ce qu'elle savait faire. Elle cria. Elle cria jusqu'à en perdre sa voix. Elle cria son nom.

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien. Peut être 1/100e du sadisme de Jeff Davis.

Note : Ma deuxième OS sur le monde de Teen Wolf. **RISQUE DE SPOILER** pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu la saison 3B. Plus d'infos en note de fin.  
Merci à Aki pour son testage.

* * *

A cet instant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était qu'une simple humaine, sans don surnaturel, dont le cœur venait de voler en éclats. Alors elle fit ce qu'elle savait faire. Elle cria. Elle cria jusqu'à en perdre sa voix. Elle cria son nom.

* * *

Tout c'était déroulé si rapidement.

Un instant elle s'échappait de l'endroit où Stiles la retenait prisonnière et reprenait espoir.

L'instant d'après, elle tenait dans ses bras le corps d'Allison.

- _Ne me laisse pas s'il te plaît. Tu peux pas me faire ça._

Les larmes perlaient sur ses joues mais elle n'y prêtait guère attention. Ni à ça, ni à Scott et Isaac recroquevillés l'un contre l'autre, ni à Kira sanglotant près d'elle. Plus rien ne comptait désormais.

- _S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît._

Elle sentait le rythme de sa respiration diminuer lentement. Elle voyait la lueur de ses yeux bruns s'éteindre petit à petit.

- _Souries Lydia. Souries pour moi._

Ses yeux se fermèrent une dernière fois. Un dernier soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Et son cœur cessa de battre.

- _Allison s'il te plaît. Ne me quitte pas. Allison …_

Mais il était trop tard. C'était fini.

A cet instant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était qu'une simple humaine, sans don surnaturel, dont le cœur venait de voler en éclats. Alors elle fit ce qu'elle savait faire. Elle cria. Elle cria jusqu'à en perdre sa voix. Elle cria son nom.

* * *

Allison l'avait quittée. Elle n'avait pas pu la sauver.

Cette pensée la hantait le jour comme la nuit. Le jour, elle s'asseyait dans le jardin et regardait le ciel jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche. La nuit, elle se réveillait en hurlant, revoyant sans cesse le même visage, criant encore et toujours le même prénom.

L'enterrement eut lieu une semaine après le drame. Tout Beacon Hills s'était rassemblé pour rendre un dernier hommage.

Les Argent et la meute étaient rassemblés aux premiers rangs. Elle, se tenait un peu à l'écart. Elle ne souhaitait pas partager sa douleur avec les autres. Personne ne pouvait ressentir ce qu'elle ressentait. Chris avait perdu sa fille unique, Scott et Stiles leur amie. Elle, elle avait perdu bien plus que ça.

Allison n'était pas que sa meilleure amie. Elle était la seule personne avec qui elle se sentait bien. La seule avec qui elle partageait ses émotions et ses sentiments. La seule à avoir les mots juste pour la réconforter ou lui redonner courage. La seule supportant ses interminables virées shooping ou écoutant sans sourciller ses monologues sur des problèmes mathématiques dont elle ne comprenait pas un seul mot. Mais surtout, elle était la seule personne qu'elle n'ait jamais aimée.

La cérémonie lui sembla interminable. Une prière fut dite, des membres de la famille Argent dont elle ne connaissait pas l'existence prirent la parole pour rappeler les grandes qualités d'Allison. Sa générosité, sa gentillesse, sa bravoure, sa simplicité. Chaque parole prononcée lui faisait l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur, lui rappelant différents moments de leur histoire. Elle battit rapidement des paupières, se refusant de céder aux larmes et à la douleur. Elle devait tenir.  
Elle devait être forte pour elle.

Lorsque les discours interminables terminèrent enfin, chaque invité défila devant le cercueil à côté du lequel se tenait Chris. Ils lui présentèrent une nouvelle fois leurs condoléances, comme si cela pouvait lui apporter une forme de réconfort. Elle savait que cela ne changeait rien. Cette douleur qui l'empêchait de réfléchir, ce poids lourd au niveau de la poitrine qui l'oppressait mais qui la faisait se sentir si vide en même temps, aucune parole ne pouvait les soulager.

Petit à petit, la file se réduisit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que la meute et elle. Chaque garçon (et Kira) donna une accolade à Chris avant de s'agenouiller quelques instants devant le cercueil de leur amie. Une fois qu'ils furent tous passer, ils s'écartèrent un peu, lui donnant de l'espace pour se recueillir tout en se tenant près à intervenir.

Maladroitement, elle s'avança vers Chris. Ils n'étaient pas à proprement parlé proches, mais ils portaient l'un pour l'autre un grand respect et une forme d'affection. Elle pour le fait que malgré tout, il avait été le meilleur père qu'il soit pour Allison. Lui parce qu'elle avait rendue la vie de sa fille meilleure.

Leur accolade dura plus longtemps que les précédentes. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler, ils savaient ce que l'autre ressentait. Il desserra son emprise et s'écarta, lui laissant le chemin libre pour faire ses adieux.

Chaque pas qu'elle fit en sa direction était plus douloureux que le précédent. Chaque muscle était tendu, chaque nerf à vif.

Elle s'agenouilla près du cercueil et ne fit plus rien pendant quelques minutes. Elle ne parla pas, elle ne pleura pas. Elle fixait devant elle, le regard vide, son esprit submergeait par des dizaines et des dizaines de souvenirs. C'était l'une des choses qui la détruisait le plus. Se souvenir de leur bonheur tout en sachant qu'elle ne le connaîtrait plus. Cette pensée brisa quelque chose en elle, lui permettant de s'exprimer sur ce qu'elle ressentait.

- _Tu me manques. Tu me manques terriblement. Ta mine boudeuse quand je te réveille le matin me manque. Tes yeux qui s'éclairent quand tu réalises que j'ai apporté le petit déjeuner me manque. Ton rire devant chaque petite chose qui t'émerveille me manque. Ton sourire « spécial Lydia » à chaque fois que tu m'aperçois me manque. Ton odeur me manque. Tes bras me manquent. Tout me manque, tu me manques._

Sa voix craqua, les larmes commencèrent à s'écouler sur son visage.

- _Tu me manques mais je t'en veux. Je t'en veux de m'avoir laissé. Je t'en veux de ne plus être là pour des raisons purement égoïstes. Je t'en veux de ne plus être là pour me faire remarquer que j'ai beau mettre mes meilleurs talons je ne te dépasserai jamais. Je t'en veux de ne pas être là la nuit quand je me réveille en hurlant ton nom. Je t'en veux de ne plus être là pour me prendre dans tes bras, me bercer tout en me murmurant que tout ira bien car tu es et seras toujours là pour me protéger. Qui va me protéger maintenant ? Qu'est ce que je vais faire sans toi ?_

La véracité de ces derniers mots la saisit au moment où elle les prononça. Les murs qu'elle s'était construit ces derniers jours explosèrent. La douleur la ravagea plus qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait. Elle réalisa que le vide qui s'était crée en elle ne pourrait jamais être comblé.

Elle ne se sentait plus capable de se relever et d'affronter ce monde qui n'avait plus de sens. Comme ayant lu dans son esprit, deux paires de bras la releva et l'aida à s'éloigner. Elle devina plus qu'elle ne vit Scott et Derek se portant à son secours, entourés par le reste de la meute. Elle n'était pas seule dans cet univers. Mais elle se sentait tout comme.

* * *

C'était un mardi matin, un mois jour pour jour après la mort d'Allison.

Autant dire qu'elle allait encore pire que d'habitude si cela était possible. Elle s'était enfermée à double tour dans sa chambre, ne prenant même pas la peine de descendre manger. Elle voulait être seule, elle voulait que pour une fois l'univers ou toute autre forme semblable lui laisse un peu de répit.

Les dernières semaines n'avaient pas été différentes de la première. Elle n'avait parlé à personne, refusait catégoriquement de sortir de chez elle. Paniquée, sa mère avait fait appel à un médecin pour trouver une solution. Il s'était contenté de répondre « Cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra ». Elle avait pensé avec ironie que c'était une phrase qu'Allison lui aurait dit.

Des coups frappaient à sa porte la sortie de ses pensées. Elle tourna la tête et vit qu'il était 11 heures. _Seulement_. Elle envisageait de feindre le sommeil pour éviter un dialogue mais les coups reprirent.

- _Lydia chérie, je sais que tu ne dors pas._ Elle n'ajouta pas « Parce que tu n'es pas en train de crier à t'en arracher les poumons » mais elle pouvait l'entendre dans son esprit. Cela faisait un mois qu'elle n'avait pas enchaîné plus de 4 heures de sommeil sans interruption. C'est à dire sans hurlement. _Il y a un appel pour toi. C'est Chris._

* * *

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, l'amenant juste devant l'appartement des Argent. Elle n'eut pas besoin de frapper, ayant conservé le double des clés que Allison lui avait laissé en cas d'urgence.

Elle pénétra dans l'appartement, resté tel que dans ses souvenirs. Un long couloir, plusieurs portes donnant entre autres sur le bureau de Chris, le salon, la cuisine et la chambre d'Allison. Des bruits s'échappaient de cette dernière dont la porte était entre-ouverte. Sans hésitation, elle s'y rendit.

Là encore, rien avait changé. On aurait pu croire que rien ne s'était passé. Le lit était défait, des affaires traînaient par-ci par là sur le bureau, la penderie était ouverte, faute de pouvoir se fermer dû au nombre impressionnant de vêtements qui en dépassait. Le seul bouleversement consistait en des cartons vides jonchant le sol, à côté desquels Chris se tenait, perdu. Un mince sourire apparut sur son visage en la voyant entrer.

- _Merci d'être venue. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai pu le faire tout seul._

Elle lui répondit d'un signe de tête et ils se mirent au travail. Ils débarrassèrent dans un premier temps le bureau, déposant les affaires dans des cartons «à jeter», «à donner», «à garder», «autres».

Ils s'attaquèrent ensuite à la table de chevet et à la commode, avant de décrocher ce qui était affiché au mur. La plupart de la décoration constituait en des photos d'elle et de sa famille, de ses amis, de Lydia. (Surtout avec Lydia) Ils empilèrent les photos et les déposèrent dans un coin. Pour finir, ils mirent en ordre ses vêtements, achevant ainsi de dépouiller sa chambre de tous ses biens.

Chris s'empara de plusieurs cartons et se dirigea vers le couloir.

- _Tu peux rester un peu. N'hésite pas à prendre ce que tu veux._

Sans un regard en arrière, il ferma la porte, la laissant seule.

Elle s'assit sur le lit et regarda ce qui restait de la chambre. Les meubles étaient désormais vides, la penderie fermait enfin. Les murs bleutés étaient nus. Elle sourit en repensant au jour où elles avaient choisi la peinture. Allison insistait pour du bleu, elle pour du rose. Elles en avaient parlé pendant des heures, tentant de convaincre l'autre que son choix était le meilleur. Au final, Lydia avait cédé. Comme toujours. Allison était la seule personne qui réussissait à prendre le meilleur d'elle-même. A ce souvenir, elle esquissa un sourire. Le premier en un mois.

Inconsciemment, elle passa la main sous l'oreiller et rencontra une surface glacée. Le couteau qu'Allison insistait pour garder à portée de main durant la nuit. Lydia n'avait jamais été rassurée de dormir à proximité d'un objet si dangereux mais cela apaisait Allison. Alors bien sûr, elle l'avait laissé faire. Sans hésitation, elle empoigna le couteau et le déposa dans le sac qu'elle avait ramené.

Elle se leva, récupéra les photos, quelques objets par-ci par là comme le livre préféré de la brune (« Nos étoiles contraires » de John Green. _Typiquement du Allison_), un bracelet, un pendentif, l'ours en peluche dont elle refusait de se séparer. Là encore, elle déposa ses trouvailles dans son sac.

Avant de partir, il ne lui restait qu'une seule chose à prendre. Si elle avait dû choisir, cela aurait été le seul bien qu'elle aurait emporté. Elle s'agenouilla près du carton de vêtements « à donner », fouilla quelques instants avant d'en tirer ce qu'elle désirait.

C'était une veste en cuir banale, à la limite de la mauvaise qualité si l'on se basait sur les nouveaux critères de la mode. Mais elle s'en fichait, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle la voulait. C'était la veste qu'Allison portait quand elles se sont rencontrées. Cet objet marquait le début de leur histoire et elle savait au fond d'elle qu'Allison aurait voulu qu'elle ait.

Sans hésiter, elle s'y enroula dedans, les manches lui tombant parfaitement sur le poignet. Elle pouvait sentir le parfum (vanille) de la brune toujours imprégné. Cela lui fit un pincement au cœur mais pourtant elle ne céda pas au désespoir. Au contraire, cela l'apaisait, lui donnait l'impression qu'Allison était à ses côtés, veillant sur elle à tout moment.

Avec cette pensée en tête, elle s'empara de son sac et, après un dernier regard, sortit en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Elle ne quitta pas pour autant l'appartement. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine où Chris s'activait à faire du thé. Il lui en proposa une tasse qu'elle accepta d'un hochement tête avant que le silence ne les enveloppe.

- _Comment tu te sens ?_

Cette question pouvait sembler impromptue, déplacée. Mais elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire. _Comment __arrives-__tu__ à tenir ?_

- _Il y a des jours avec et des jours sans. Parfois une journée passe sans que je ne hurle ou éclate en sanglots à chaque fois que ma mère me demande si ça va. Parfois je me réveille le matin en ayant l'impression qu'elle est toujours là et que tout va bien. Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je revois son visage dans les moindres détails. Je me souviens de sa voix, de sa façon de rire. J'ai peur de ne plus pouvoir m'en souvenir un jour._

Il hocha la tête, semblant comprendre. Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux, mais il n'était pas désagréable.

- _Tu as eu des nouvelles des autres récemment ?_

Elle secoua la tête. Elle recevait quantité d'appels et de messages par jour mais elle ne se sentait pas prête. Les revoir ne ferait que raviver des souvenirs autrefois joyeux mais désormais douloureux. Surtout, elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait supporter la vue de Stiles. Elle sait que ce n'était pas réellement de sa faute, il n'était plus lui, mais rien ne pourra jamais plus être le même.

Il hocha la tête une nouvelle fois.

- _Tu sais, elle t'aimait énormément._

- _Vous aussi._

Il secoua la tête.

- _Ce n'est pas pareil. Je suis son père, c'est un lien particulier et inaliénable. Mais toi, elle avait choisit de t'aimer. C'est un lien beaucoup plus puissant car brisable. Pas une seule seconde elle ne l'a regretté. Je sais que c'est pareil pour toi._

Il finit sa tasse qu'il posa sur le comptoir derrière lui.

- _Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu dois sortir de ta douleur. Tu dois recommencer à vivre mais ça ne veut pas dire l'oublier. Tu dois honorer sa mémoire en te levant le matin et en te battant. Tu dois sourire, tu dois rire, tu dois être heureuse car c'est ce qu'elle voulait que tu sois. Avec ou sans elle. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour elle._

Ces paroles s'infiltrèrent lentement dans son esprit où ils finirent par faire sens. Elle ne pouvait pas changer ce qui s'était passé (et pourtant elle avait tout essayé) mais elle pouvait décider de ce qui se passerait désormais. Allison n'était peut-être plus là physiquement, mais elle le serait toujours dans son cœur et ses pensées. Jamais elle ne pourrait l'oublier. Alors elle devait vivre pour elle, pour elles.

Un sourire, un vrai, apparut sur son visage. Ce n'était pas un sourire de bonheur mais plutôt de soulagement et de paix. Elle remercia Chris, le prit dans ses bras quelques instants en lui promettant de repasser le voir prochainement et prit congé de lui.

Arrivée à sa voiture, elle déposa le sac dans son coffre et se mit derrière le volant. Avant de mettre le contact, elle se saisit de son téléphone et consulta les derniers appels manqués. Après une dernière inspiration, elle appuya sur « rappeler ce correspondant ».

* * *

Suite à sa discussion avec Chris, elle décida de faire ce qu'il lui avait conseillé. Se battre, reprendre sa vie en main.

Elle renoua le contact avec ses amis. Leurs retrouvailles furent difficiles presque gênantes. Pas un mot ne fut dit pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que Scott se jette sur elle pour un de ses câlins « Je-suis-un-loup-garou-mais-surtout-un-gros-nounours ». Il y eut ensuite des larmes, des discussions, beaucoup de larmes, des souvenirs partagés. A la fin de la journée, elle se sentait vide mais apaisée.

Le retour au lycée fut plus difficile. Les regards persistants comme si elle allait s'écrouler à chaque pas, les murmures, les « J'ai entendu qu'Allison était morte dans ses bras. Comment tu penses qu'elle fait pour tenir ? ». Elle craquait souvent, surtout quand elle parvenait à se détacher de cette foule incessante. Mais à chaque fois l'un de ses amis était là pour l'épauler. Elle séchait alors ses larmes, se remettait sur ses pieds et dans sa meilleure attitude d'ancienne reine du lycée proclamait « Je peux prendre soin de moi-même ». Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai mais ils ne bronchaient pas.

La routine s'installa. Elle se levait, déjeuner, partait en cours, rentrait, travaillait jusqu'à l'épuisement, dormait. Elle n'avait plus de temps pour se morfondre, juste pour aller de l'avant.

Les jours passés devinrent des semaines, puis des mois et des années. Le lycée toucha à sa fin, la cérémonie des diplômes arriva. Sous un soleil de plomb, la foule acclama la vague rouge de lycéens qui jetait dans les airs leurs chapeaux, signe de libération. Avec un sourire aux lèvres, elle enlaça ses amis en leur promettant de fêter dignement tout ça.

Elle allait mieux, elle allait même bien. Elle s'était battue avec acharnement, elle n'avait pas baissée les bras, elle avait réussi avec brio à aller de l'avant. Elle était épanouie sur le plan de l'amitié, elle avait terminé major de la promo et avait été acceptée sans surprise à Harvard. Elle maîtrisait maintenant plus de 6 langues (les variantes du latin n'était pas prise en compte sinon le chiffre serait plus élevé), contrôlait ses pouvoirs banshiniens, magnait l'arc et le couteau à la perfection et pouvait botter les fesses de n'importe quelle créature surnaturelle qui s'aventurait dans le coin. Bref elle était heureuse.

Il y avait toujours ce vide en elle chaque fois qu'elle se réveillait, à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Pas une seule journée ne se passait sans qu'elle pense à Allison. Elle lui manquait toujours autant, elle ne l'oubliait pas. Mais elle continuait à vivre pour elle, c'était sa raison d'être.

- _Je continue à vivre pour toi, c'est ma raison d'être._

Du bout des doigts, elle toucha la pierre grise polie, entourée de gardénia, les fleurs préférées de la brune. Elle avait déposé à ses côtés un bout de parchemin et un chapeau rouge. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle aurait décroché avec brio son diplôme.

Elle resta assise là, reprenant son souffle après son long discours, immobile. Ce ne fut que lorsque le soleil commença à décliner qu'elle se releva. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit qu'il était 21h. Ça allait bientôt fermé de toute façon.

- _Je vais y aller, Stiles va râler si je ne suis pas à l'heure. Je repasserai te voir demain. Je t'aime._

Alors qu'elle s'éloigna, une brise douce lui caressa le visage, lui apportant une odeur de vanille. En resserrant sa veste en cuir sur ses épaules, elle se dit que peu importe où elle irait, Allison serait toujours avec elle.

* * *

**Note de fin :**

J'ai décidé d'écrire cette OS suite au season final car j'étais très très déçue de ne pas voir comment Lydia faisait face à la mort d'Allison. (Quoique vous me direz le "Allisooooooooooooon" dans le 3x23 a suffit à tous pour nous massacrer nos pauvres petits cœurs) Shippant Allyida (et pas simplement qu'en amitié) j'ai voulu alors corriger ça.

**Petites précisions sur l'OS :**  
- Il y a quelques références allydiadesque (?) en espérant que vous les avez trouvé. Non ? NON ? Bon. Le "Souries, Lydia, Souries pour moi" était par rapport à la phrase d'Allison à Lydia "_Don't frown, Lydia. Someone could be falling in love with your smile"_. Il y a ensuite bien sûr la veste. Dans le pilote c'est une veste en jean mais ici je l'ai transformé en cuir. (Oui cette info est totalement inutile mais je suis honnête avec mes lecteurs.) Il y en a d'autres mais je ne me souviens plus en rédigeant cette note de fin.  
- L'ambiguité de la relation (on ne sait pas si c'est amitié ou plus) est fait exprès. Je trouve que dans la série cette ambiguïté existe et je voulais la retransmettre.- En ce qui concerne la fin, la répétition du "_Je continue à vivre pour toi, c'est ma raison d'être"._ Je pense qu'elle peut être interpréter de différentes manières (j'aime l'idée que le lecteur s'approprie ainsi l'histoire). Pour ma part c'était pour montrer que le récit que vous lisiez était celui que Lydia faisait à Allison dans un certain sens. Si vous aviez une vision toute autre, n'hésitez pas à me la partager !

J'ai comme projet d'écrire deux OS partant de la même base (la bataille contre les Oni) et d'en faire deux histoires différentes. Toujours sur Allison/Lydia. Restez donc dans le coin si cela vous intéresse !

Merci en tout cas de m'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait toujours très très plaisir à l'auteur. (Même un simple "cool" ou ":)").

A bientôt,  
Brochyialement (lisez mon pseudo à l'envers)  
Yhcorb


End file.
